


Soulmates Come and Go

by deliliahjane_writes



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliliahjane_writes/pseuds/deliliahjane_writes
Summary: "Ever since Whizzer was a little kid ever would talk about soulmates. It was the big thing. What everyone wanted. But not Whizzer. He thought it was dumb and the idea of one person being “perfect” for him scared him."Everyone has a soulmate. The only way you can tell if someone is yours is that words tattooed on your skin. The last words your soulmate will ever say to you.





	Soulmates Come and Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic as a secret snowman gift for tumblr user thrilloffirstloves.   
> The request was soulmate au with Marvin and Whizzer.

Ever since Whizzer was a little kid ever would talk about soulmates. It was the big thing. What everyone wanted. But not Whizzer. He thought it was dumb and the idea of one person being “perfect” for him scared him. So Whizzer went out to bars, had some good screws and pretended the tattoo of what his soulmate’s last words would be to him were not imprinted on his skin. It was easy when he would usually cover it up with makeup.

But then along came one man to throw a wrench into his plan of living his life with screws. That man being Marvin. Marvin went and screwed it all up. That day that Whizzer had met him, it didn’t feel different. It didn’t feel how everyone would describe as meeting their soulmate. It was later that changed Whizzer’s life.

After Marvin and Trina divorced it was a little easier to be with Marvin. No more having to sneak around a wife and child… those kinds of things. And Whizzer liked it? He liked it being easy, he liked staying with someone. He just didn’t like who Marvin became sometimes. Marvin would get angry at Whizzer for not being the pretty boy housewife Marvin wanted. But that wasn’t who Whizzer was. He couldn’t do all those things Marvin wanted from him and still be happy. So when Marvin did kick him out after the chess game it was a partial relief and partial grief over the loss of someone he thought he might have cared for more than anyone else.

But since the last words Marvin yelled at him were not those four words Whizzer couldn’t forget, he knew Marvin wasn’t his soulmate and he moved on with some ease. Obviously, some struggles and it did upset him. But it did feel good to get away from someone who had previously made him feel awful and whether or not Whizzer really cared to admit it, he had made Marvin feel just as awful sometimes.

That lasted until Jason’s baseball game. The kid begged him to go and Whizzer would not break the kid’s heart by refusing. He couldn’t bear the thought of it. So at the game was when Whizzer and Marvin saw each other again after two years. But a day didn’t go by that they didn’t think about each other.

Then after that when they did get back together because they had both changed for the better. That time apart was what they needed to grow and just help themselves as people. It worked for the most part. Marvin didn’t try and shove Whizzer in a box and force him into certain confinements and Whizzer became more so there for Marvin. He wanted to be there for this man and not sleep around every night. He genuinely wanted to spend every night he could with this man.

They both had new friends, Charlotte and Cordelia their next-door neighbours who also happened to be lesbians. Marvin and Trina didn’t argue or hate each other nearly as much as they did before. Of course, a little squabbling here and there couldn’t be avoided but it was obvious progress they made. Jason didn’t hate his father. Everyone was better, happier. And Whizzer began to think of his tattoo again. Maybe Marvin would say those four words to him one day.

Then their happy little world came crashing down. A day in falsettoland was no longer a happy one. When Whizzer collapsed playing racquetball with Marvin. When Marvin watched as it looked as though he fell in slow motion just getting closer and closer to the ground. It was terrifying to watch. Marvin wanted to cry having to pull Whizzer up off the ground and take him to the hospital. Whizzer was the healthy one. He was supposed to be fit and strong and what was wrong? Why did this happen to him?

Questions no one had answers for. Not even Charlotte. But they watched over Whizzer in the hospital. Watched as he slowly withered away.

Now, now though it was Jason’s bar mitzvah. Time to celebrate, time to be happy. Jason was becoming a man. He was growing up and maturing and he chose to not do it without all of his family. And you better be damn sure Whizzer wanted to cry at the thought that first, Jason saw him as family, and secondly the kid gave up being able to have his bar mitzvah at a beautiful venue with all his friends. Just having fun. Instead, he opted to have it in a dingy hospital room that smelled like just a mixture of hand sanitizer and sickness.

As Jason recited the prayers Whizzer felt his legs so weak. Marvin was on his one side supporting him to stand upright but Whizzer knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He took a few steps towards Jason, Marvin tried to pull him back to keep him from falling, but Whizzer was determined. Putting his hand on Jason’s shoulder he simply whispered “Thank you,” in his sick raspy sounding voice before Charlotte swooped in and took him away to another room.

Marvin showed up immediately and Whizzer had but just one thing on his mind. One final question to ask Marvin.

When he opened his lips to speak, lying on the bed that he wasn’t sure how he got there in the first place, Marvin just tried to shush him telling him to save his energy and how he’d need it to win this battle.

Whizzer already knew though, he lost. But he didn’t lose everything quite yet. He had a good time with his lover, Marvin and with one final question to ask, to answer any doubt he had.

“Do you regret it?” Marvin’s face contorted and he just looked at Whizzer confused. Quickly Marvin realized what he had meant and urged quickly.

“I’d do it again.” With that it struck Whizzer, those were the words. The last words his soulmate was to say to him. Whizzer smiled at Marvin, that award-winning smile.Then that was the last Whizzer heard from Marvin before the darkness washed over him and took him away.

That didn’t stop Marvin from repeatedly saying how he loved Whizzer and to stay with him. But he was already gone. Charlotte had to pry Marvin away as he was wracked with sobs and wasn’t even really thinking.

It wasn’t until Marvin got home that night and he looked at his own soulmate’s last words to see, “Do you regret it?” written in fancy cursive across his arm. And Marvin just cried more. He was desperate and he just wanted his Whizzer back.

Wanted his soulmate back.


End file.
